


Day 7: “This is romantic, right?” ~ “I was thinking more Tango and less Hustle.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Parents, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Stiles convinces Derek to sign up for the dance lessons that he has been wanting to take for years.  What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a follow-up to Day 4, but it can also be read as a stand alone.
> 
> As always, this is just for fun, I don't claim to own any Teen Wolf characters, and I make no profit.

“If the babysitter doesn’t get here soon we’re going to be late,” Derek noted.

“I know. This is part of the reason I said we should have asked my Dad to watch them, not to mention that Pop-Pop would have loved to have a sleepover with the pups,” Stiles gives Derek his patented, I’m not going to tell you I told you so, but I totally told you so look.

As Derek is working on preparing his reply two little heads perk-up in unison and upon focusing his hearing Derek can hear a car pulling up their long winding driveway. Stiles is about to snap his fingers in front of Derek’s face and ask him where he went when Gidget and Nicky fly past him to the door.

Derek follows his five-year-old twins to the door at a much more sedate pace. By the time he joins them, Gidget is spinning in circles and Nicky is bouncing in place, each too distracted to notice the footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

Derek grabs one child in each arm and steps back from the door so that his husband can open the door when the bell rings.

Stiles opens the door to a ruffled looking sixteen-year-old whose eyes are shining just a smidge too bright to pass as entirely human. “Oh, Tavin, what happened?” Stiles questions.

Tavin clears their throat a bit, squaring their shoulders, “My tutoring session went over this evening, and I was running late. I would have called you, but my phone is dead and I forgot my charger at home. So, I was speeding a little trying to get here so that you and Derek wouldn’t be late for your date, and I got pulled over and I got a ticket. My parents are going to kill me,” by this point, tears are freely flowing down Tavin’s cheeks.

“You poor thing,” Stiles commiserates.

Derek put on some random Disney movie and deposited the twins on the couch. He then went and found one of their extra cell phone chargers and a bag of chocolate that had been strategically hidden from tiny werewolf noses. With his offerings in hand, Derek approaches the entry way where Stiles is still trying to help Tavin calm down.

“I can’t make the ticket go away, but I can offer chocolate and a phone charger,” Derek says.

Tavin wipes their eyes and gratefully takes the items popping a chocolate into their mouth.

“Okay,” Stiles claps his hands together, “I’ll talk to my dad tomorrow and see what we can do about the ticket, but Derek and I need to get going. Will you be okay?”

When Tavin nods Stiles goes to grab his and Derek’s coats while Derek explains that there is money for Tavin to order a pizza and the stuff for a salad to go with the pizza in the fridge.

Then Derek and Stiles are in the car headed to the restaurant where they’ve made their reservations.

Cafe Graziani is less crowded than either of them had expected it to be, and they are seated quickly even with being ten minutes late for their reservations. Though, that may have had something to do with the fact that their reservations were for 4:45 pm and the dinner rush is more likely to start picking up around 5:30 pm.

Once they’ve been seated and have had a few minutes to look over their menus Stiles and Derek place their order. As they’re waiting on their food Stiles lets out a breath, “I can’t believe it has been five years since we’ve done this.”

Derek gives him an odd look, “It hasn’t been five years since the last time we went out for dinner, it hasn’t even been five years since the last time we went out just the two of us, no kids.”

“That isn’t what I mean,” Stiles waves him off, “I mean, it has been five years since the last time we celebrated Valentine’s Day on actual Valentine’s Day.”

“I still feel guilty about leaving the twins at home tonight,” Derek says avoiding Stiles’ eyes.

“Derek, we had their special Birthday Breakfast this morning, and we’re having a huge party for them will all of their friends this weekend. You’ve wanted us to take dance lessons for years now,” Stiles reaches across the table and takes Derek’s hand squeezing it gently, “taking an evening to celebrate our relationship doesn’t make us bad parents.”

Derek finally looks into his husband’s eyes, “But is isn’t just some evening, it’s their birthday, their fifth birthday.”

“Exactly,” Stiles retorted, “the twins are _five_. All they care about as far as birthdays go is getting presents and being told that they are loved.”

Derek takes a deep breath, “You’re right. Let’s just enjoy our evening out and then go home to our babies and make sure they never doubt how loved they are.”

“That’s the spirit!” Stiles beams.

Just then the waitress clears her throat and Derek and Stiles break apart to make room on their table for their plates. Derek allows himself to enjoy the food and the company and resolves to make more time to spend with Stiles investing in their relationship, after all, the stronger their relationship is the stronger their family will be.

The couple decides to forego desert in favor of making it to the community center before the dance lessons start.

Honestly, the fact that most of the couples are at least in their sixties or seventies should have been their first clue, and when people started asking them if they were the instructors they really should have taken the hint and hightailed it out of there.

Still, they decided to wait it out finding an empty corner to stand in while they awaited the instructors. It wasn’t a long wait before the instructors had arrived and were introducing themselves and welcoming everyone to the first annual “Dance your heart out, Valentine’s Day Community Dance Lessons.”

The fact that the instructors mentioned the EMTs on hand stationed around the room really should have been the last necessary red flag, but Stiles and Derek were determined to enjoy their evening.

And then, the music started.

Stiles can barely keep a straight face as he turns to Derek and asks, “This is romantic, right?”

Derek’s brows furrow as he replies in a flat voice, “I was thinking more Tango and less Hustle.”

And that is the straw that broke the camel’s back, Stiles bursts out laughing so hard that his face starts to turn colors that are making Derek consider asking one of the EMTs for an oxygen mask.

Stiles’ laughter is earning them glares from every direction, and Derek really does miss his babies. So, he grabs his husband’s wrist and leads him out of the community center and back into the car.

Stiles is able to calm his laughter before they make it out of the parking lot. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” Derek states. “We can do The Hustle there, and we can teach the kids while we’re at it.”

Stiles agrees, and it isn’t as if he needs a special day to tell him that his husband loves him. He knows that beyond the shadow of a doubt. Besides, if anyone knows the importance of celebrating your birthday on your actual birthday when you’re born on a holiday, it would be Derek, him being a Christmas baby and all.

So, they go home. They let Tavin know that they are more than welcome to stay and hang out if they want to, but that they can go ahead and leave if they want to, either way, they get their full payment for the night.

Tavin decides to stay long enough to finish watching _Mulan_ with the Stilinski-Hale clan before heading home.

Gidget settled in on Derek’s lap as soon as she stopped running around the couch in excitement yelling about Daddy and Poppy being home. Nicky, as usual, was more subdued in his excitement and yelled out a solitary “Daddy! Poppy!” before running up to Stiles and jumping into his arms and demanding cuddles.

By the time the credits have finished rolling each man is holding a sleeping child. Once the pups are tucked securely into bed Stiles and Derek decide to head to their own bed.

“I’m sorry that tonight didn’t go how you had hoped it would,” Derek says as they’re changing into their pajamas.

Stiles pauses in the process of pulling his sleep shirt down over his chest, “No,” he shakes his head, “Tonight was perfect. You were right. We have date nights all of the time. I think we should go back to having Valentine’s Day be a family day. It is, after all, the day we became a family of four.”

Derek listens for a stutter in Stiles’ heartbeat, and when one never comes he sweeps his husband up into a passionate kiss. “Thank you,” he whispers against Stiles’ lips before going over to turn the lights off.

They need to get their sleep. They're hosting about twenty, four- and five-year-olds tomorrow. Worse yet, they will be providing said tiny monsters with cake and ice-cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed getting to add to this universe where Derek and Stiles have the twins. In fact, I've started a new series for any more fics that I might do about this particular family.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
